The present invention relates generally to space stations, and more particularly to a space station facility having a plurality of elongated members which form a cuboctahedral-shaped structure surrounding a pressurized command module.
Space stations are needed to undertake outer space missions to the planets, or throughout the solar system. In order to carry out such missions, some planners favor assembling a large spacecraft at a space station in low Earth orbit (LEO), and then propelling the spacecraft on its journey using large rocket engines. Others envision orbiting space stations permanently between Earth and the planets. In both cases, it is necessary to assemble the space stations in outer space.
Assembling space stations in outer space is expensive and time consuming because space shuttles are needed to transport the various components of the space stations to LEO where they are assembled. If components of a space station are large or heavy, then increased cargo space is needed on the space shuttles, and the cost of the space station will be significantly increased.